


Far away Hanukkahs and eager recruits

by GeoFender



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, MAggie is Alex best friend, Maggie is a Good Friend, Super Santa Femslash Exchange 2018, canon till 2x06, jewish!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoFender/pseuds/GeoFender
Summary: Lucy is on a tour in Afghanistan and Alex is spending the holidays alone.





	Far away Hanukkahs and eager recruits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [22CryzTitanium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/22CryzTitanium/gifts).



> Prompts: One of them got hurt, and the other person freaks out a little. And then this can go into either angst, fluff or smut, thats up to you as well :)
> 
> Calling from the trench.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I'm sorry in advance for the mistakes I've probably made concerning Hannukkah. I'm an Atheist that was raised Catholic but I tired to research as much as possible. I assumed that Alex and the Danvers are Reformed Jewish.

 

11 hours, 29 minutes and 55 seconds. fifty-six, fifty-seven, fifty-eight, fifty-nine and... the tickers stopped. Again. That wind-up wrist-watch was a damn scam but she couldn't throw on the ground or at the wall. The mere idea to be separated from it only for a second was inconceivable, her heart in a painful vise. The familiar Skype's beep lightened a bit her soul, putting at an end her wait and, quickly, she pushed a button to answer the call. Anxiety was devouring her, contrasting his inhuman and yet inborn calm when on a DEO mission.

 

«Hey, soldier.»

 

Alex whispered, looking at the smiling and green-eyed figure on the other side of the screen. Screen touched by her hand, like she was really looking for the touch of her partner. she spread her fingers, but she removed immediately her limb because it blocked the visual of the gorgeous and fierce woman in front of her. 

 

«Hey, Danvers.»

 

The whispering voice paired perfectly with the DEO agent's, as if Lucy wouldn't break the quiet moment the two of them were placidly savoring. Or maybe because their shiny and quivering gazes were enough to tell every little and mundane thing, not described as they should have with their words. happy faces were painted on their tired faces and words clearly fatigued to come out of their mouths.

 

 

«Happy Hanukkah. I know it's early but... I wanted to be here for the first day. Not when you'll light the candle, though.»

 

Alex was totally in awe hearing those words and silently, she stood up, walking away from the computer. Lucy's mood immediately shifted, her full lips became a thin line, her brows furrowed. Did she say something wrong? She was just stating a fact. She knew well that candles were supposed to be lit at night, not in the middle of the day. They were a symbol, a way to remember what Jewish people suffered way before the came of Christ. Light was the core of the celebration and it could only be seen well when the sun came down.

 

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Alex, sat again in her spot, holding a silver _hanukkiah ****_. She took a lighter and smiled, reassuring Lucy.

 

 

«It doesn't matter, Lucy. Hanukkah is meant to be celebrated with family. And you are my family, my chosen family.»

 

Alex softly told her, managing to make Lucy blush, an achievement nobody could take from her. She lit up the shamash and then she started what to Lucy seemed chanting, but it wasn't.

 

 

_«Baruch atah, Adonai Eloheinu, Melech haolam, asher kid’shanu b’mitzvotav v’tsivanu l’hadlik ner shel Hanukkah_. Blessed are You, Adonai our God, Sovereign of all, who hallows us with mitzvot, commanding us to kindle the Hanukkah lights.»

 

Alex hummed in a language Lucy can barely understand, having it heard during one of her previous tours. The major prayed along with her, first in Yiddish and then in English, wearing her camo hat in sign of respect. Her eyes followed religiously the act of lit the first candle, waiting for the little flame to die.

 

But the screen glitched. Lucy's picture first froze and then distorted in one of the high pitched sound she's ever heard. A disturbing silence in the background and, suddenly... screams and something blew up. She couldn't see the Major anymore and she was worried sick. And Alex really wanted to scream, to crush something on the ground or someone against a wall but she needed to stay calm and breathe. _One, two, three, deep breaths. One, two, three, deep breaths_. She was breathing and fumbled to pick her phone, her fingers shaking trying to reach for Kara but her phone... her phone disconnected. She was conscious she was having an anxiety attack but she needed to manage to get out of it. She sent Maggie a text or, at least, tried to do so. Seconds later, Alex's phone rang with _Angel with a shotgun_ as ringtone and finally unlocking it, she accepted the call. 

«Danvers, you know I don't understand Binary. Care to share with the class?» 

Maggie said playful, teasing Alex as every best friend did. Something was wrong, though. She clearly heard heavy breaths from the other side of the phone and she know how the special agent was usually quick to reply to her snarky comments. The detective's instinct was rarely wrong.

«Lucy...»

Heavy breaths again from Alex's end and Maggie, now worried, furrowed her brows, She cleared her voice and tried to talk quietly. It was the only thing Alex needed right now.

«Calm down, Danvers. And try to breath along with me. Okay?»

Alex nodded yes, then calling herself an idiot because Maggie couldn't see her. She softly sighed a yeah and quickly started breathing along with Maggie, feeling her pounding and deafening heartbeat slowing and resuming its regular rhythm.

«I was Skypeing Lucy and... uhm, the screen froze. Then it restarted and I heard... an explosion. And no, I know what you're gonna say. It wasn't intentional, okay? There weren't-»

Alex started vomiting words and her breathing started to become heavy again and Maggie tried many times to calm her down. As soon as possible, she interrupted the agent, putting a stop on the rambling.

«Danvers, I believe you. You are Lane's emergency contact, so I'm sure they'll call you in something happens. Can you do me a favor?»

Alex reply again with a weak and whimpering yeah, continuing her series of deep breaths. She was better but the anxiety started accumulating in her stomach, making her nauseous and generally sick. It was like her insides was rebelling against her. 

«Grab a blanket, lay down and close your eyes. Try to relax and I'm gonna be here with you on the phone as much as you need.»

Maggie cadenced every word, careful to pause a bit between each one of them and Alex... fell asleep. She sighed again, wondering if close the call or not but... her boss was always breathing on her neck so she did it. She hoped for the best.

Lucy moaned in pain, trying to lay on her right side. Someone -who was touching her without her consent- quickly made her lay on her back and she would have protested loudly but gher throat was on fire because how much it was dry. 

 

«Here, drink this. Small sips Luce, or you'll vomit.»

Wait, she knew that voice. How? When? She had ton of questions, but she limited herself to suck from the straw Alex placed in her dry lips. She sucked way too hard and started coughing, as the special agent predicted. She slowly opened her green eyes and looked in Alex's hazel ones, her questions still unanswered. 

 

«First... you can't lay on your right side, you had a hip replacement. Basically there was a small but unharmful explosion and one of your recruits, trying to be a hero, basically tackled on the ground.»

Alex paused, gaining a confused look from Lucy. She had to be kidding, right? One of her recruits couldn't be that stupid, right? With the exception of... OH.

 

«And we are in a military hospital in German, don't worry pretty lady. OH, but you have to be in rehab for about.... thirty to forty days. And you can't drive for six months, at least.»

And, with that, Lucy loudly groaned because no driving -at least according to very limited medical knowledge- meant also no sex. She was going to kill that dumbass recruit.

**Author's Note:**

> Right, I forgot. Maggie and Alex kissed in 2x06 but Maggie didn't kiss her again in 2x08, because she thought she wasn't worthy of Alex. Instead... she tried to be her best friend. I didn't tag Sanvers bc the tag is already full of other ships.


End file.
